Violet Moon
by Alunabelle Night Shadow
Summary: What if Lelouch had never been disowned by Charles, and the confrontation had gone differently? So Nunnally and he never went to Japan? What if he grew up a Prince alongside his family? This can't possibly be pretty. So, what awaits the enigma that is the Britannian Imperial Family? No one ever said it would be easy, especially not with so many siblings. Things are bound to happen.
1. Chapter I: Confrontation Commotion

**Violet Moon**

**Summary**: What if Lelouch had never been disowned by his father, because the confrontation had gone differently? And Nunnally and he were never sent to Japan? What if he grew up as a Prince alongside his family? Things are fine... for now. This contentment can't possibly last, now can it? After all, every fight is messy. Family fights are bloody. Royal family fights are bloody forever. What awaits the enigma that is the Britannian Imperial Family? What happens when Lelouch meets a very quirky, but strangely enthralling young girl. Will he catch her eye? Or the other way around?

**Story Warnings**: Possible Anime/Manga Spoliers. Rated M for a reason. Sex, blood, gore. Language! Possible rape. Drama. Feuds. Some fluffy moments. Slight AU, some OOCnesss...but I'll try to avoid that. There will be OCs, and lots of interaction between Lelouch and his many other siblings whom we never learned about.. It's focused on him, but the POV will be 3rd person's. Hints of romance between OCs, Cannons, and OC/Cannon. Be warned!

* * *

**December, 2010**

The large, ten-foot-tall double doors opened wide, revealing the large, somewhat crowded room to the young Prince.

"Announcing Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, 17th heir to the Royal Britannian Imperial throne!"

The young brunnette started forward, his eyes completely focused on the man before him, not thirty feet away. He walked with his head held high, back straight with perfect posture. Completely oblivious, or otherwise just ignoring the whispers of the guests surrounding him.

_"I heard Empress Marianne was killed inside of the Britannian Palace."_

_"There's no way terrorists could've gotten in there."_

He kept walking, violet eyes never glancing away from his father.

_"Which means that the real assassin must-"_

_"Shh! Beware my friend, you'll regret it if anyone hears that kind of talk around the Palace."_

Lelouch knew that was true, but he continued to ignore the hushed whispers and rumours surrounding him. Those wretched people knew nothing of what had occured that day. And they didn't care either, all they wanted was the gossip and the lies. Fine by him, the less people in his way of finding out the reason behind his mother's death, the better.

_"And yet, the boy remains, even though his mother is dead."_

_"It's over, and the Ashford Family that stood behind them is finished as well."_

He tried not to listen, but he did feel guilty. The Ashfords, they were kind, wonderful family friends, and their good name had been ruined for their support. But he couldn't focus on that, not now of all times.

_"And his sister, the Princess?"_

_"I understand she was shot in the legs a__nd then she lost her sight!" _

_"Blindness caused by trauma, isn't it?"_

_"No difference. Now she can't even be married off for political gain."_

Lelouch reached his father's throne. He stood before him, determination set in his pale features, "Hail, your Majesty. My mother, the Empress, is dead." he got right to the point. The sooner he could get his answers and leave, the sooner he didn't have to be standing surrounded by these judgemental people, the happier he would be.

Emperor Charles barely gave any indication he'd heard his son, other than raising a brow ever so slightly. "Old news," he said flatly, "What of it?"

Disbelief coloured his features, and he took a half-step forward, "What of it?" he echoed his father's words, wondering if he'd heard correctly.

Charles sat straighter, a deep frown carved onto his face, "You sought an audience with the _Emperor of Britannia_ simply to inform me of _**that**_?" he asked, in a much sharper tone. He inclined his head slightly towards the nearest guard, "Send the next one in, I have no time for these childish games."

Games?

Hell. No.

Lelouch suddenly rushed forward, up the short set of stairs, "Father!" he yelled, and two guards ran to block his way, until his father held up his hand, telling them it was fine. He knew his son wasn't a threat to him.

Not yet, anyway.

"Yes, your Majesty!" the two said in unison.

Lelouch glared up at his father, who sat all high and mighty in his throne. The young boy's hands clenched into fists by his sides, partially hidden by his red cape was the body nearly shaking with rage and confusion.

"Why didn't you keep Mother out of harm's way?!" he demanded, inwardly wishing his voice wasn't just slightly shaking. He couldn't help it though, the image of his mother's dead body lying over his shaking younger sister would haunt his memories for an eternity and more. "You're the Emperor! The greatest man in this nation, if not the world! You should have protected her and now you don't even visit Nunnally!" he screamed, fury etched upon his face.

"I have no use for that weakling." Charles said simply, as if it were a perfectly acceptable answer. Emperor or not, Lelouch had had enough, that just wasn't right! How could he let Marianne be murdered and then go on pretending her young son and daughter didn't exist after that?!

"That weakling...?" Lelouch whispered, looking utterly stunned by this.

"That is what it means to be royalty!"

Lelouch lowered his head, eyes shutting tightly for a moment as he shook his head, trying to suppress the tears building in his eyes.

Without looking at his wretched father, the dark-haired child took a deep breath, "Then I don't wanna be your heir," he said, opening his eyes again and glaring at the Emperor. "I give up my claim to the throne!" he shouted, hearing the shocked murmurs come from the crowd of nobles, but he ignored them. "I'm sick of the fighting and scheming over who will succeed you Father! I've had enough!"

"You are dead." Charles hissed, making Lelouch widen his eyes in shock.

"You have always been dead to me, dead from the moment you were born. Who gave you the fine clothes you wear and a comfortable home? The food you eat and your very life?. All of those, I have given to you, in short you are not nothing to me because you have never existed. Yet you dare to speak such foolishness to me?!"

Charles rose from his throne and stormed his way over to his young son, Lelouch gasped and fell backward, staring up into the older set violet eyes, and for the first time in his life he felt terrified of the man before him. The Emperor raised his hand, as if he were about to hit his son, and Lelouch flinched, Charles looked as though he were about to say more, when...

"Your Majesty!" someone yelled, and footsteps were heard. The voice sounded familiar, but he was still recovering from his shock. He thought it might have been one of the guards he knew, maybe a sibling? Who knew though, there was so many of them...

"What is it?"

"There is a problem," more whispers. Charles eyes narrowed, and he gave a sharp nod, walking past Lelouch, his boots heavily thumping against the red carpet.

"Father!" Lelouch jumped to his feet, he wasn't finished yet! "I dem-" he was cut off as a hand unexpectedly clamped down over his mouth, silencing him.

Lelouch's eyes went wide and his hands flew up to try and pry the hand off, he heard shocked gasps come from the crowd as they began whispering hushedly in surprise.

His silencer wrapped a free hand around the younger boy's waist and dragged him back, nearly pulling him off of his feet. Lelouch tipped his head back, trying to squirm out of the grip, when the person, whom he realized was a man, finally let go, he found that he was in a large, ballroom, he'd been pulled out of the throne room here. Lelouch spun around, and looked up, staring into the eyes of his older half-brother, Schneizel el Britannia. The 2nd Prince.

Lelouch stuttered, "B-Big-" he wasn't able to finish though.

"Shh!" Schneizel grasped the younger boy's arm, and crouched down to his height, "Are you out of your mind?" he demanded, and in the few times he'd seen his elder sibling, Lelouch had never seen him this angry. He'd seen him quite angry before too, usually when something troublesome had happened to him, or if he had gotten injured or upset, but those were when he was younger. When his brother still had time for him...

"Do you have a death wish? Or worse? You do _not_ speak to father that way under **_any_ **circumstances, Lelouch!"

"But, my Mother!-"

He tried to yank his arm free, but his brother held onto him tightly, the other hand reached up, grasping his face in an iron grip, but still not tight enough for it to hurt, he forced the boy to look him in the eyes, deep violet on light purple.

"Listen to me," Schneizel said in a tone so serious that it made him do a double-take. "I am sorry about Marianne's death, truly I am. I'm sorry for you, and for Nunnally, but you can't say something like that okay? You just can't! Believe me when I say going face to face with Emperor Charles like that will only get you into trouble, you've made him very angry." Schneizel said, quietly, as he let go of his younger brother,

"Don't attempt something this foolish again or it will cost you gravely. I will talk to him, but next time don't be so idiotic!" Lelouch stared at his brother in shock, as the older man straightened up, and walked out of the ballroom, leaving him standing there, wondering what would happen next.

* * *

**So, how'd I do so far? I plan for this to be a fairly long, multi-chapter fic. Although I'm not sure how long exactly... Probably a couple dozen chapters. Maybe I'll do two more chapters per review I get? Unless that's stupid? Ah well...**


	2. Chapter II: The Icy Accident

**Violet Moon**

**Summary**: What if Lelouch had never been disowned by his father, because the confrontation had gone differently? And Nunnally and he were never sent to Japan? What if he grew up as a Prince alongside his family? Things are fine... for now. This contentment can't possibly last, now can it? After all, every fight is messy. Family fights are bloody. Royal families fights are bloody forever. What awaits the enigma that is the Britannian Imperial Family? What happens when Lelouch meets a very quirky, but strangely enthralling young girl. Will he catch her eye? Or the other way around?

**Story Warnings**: Possible Anime/Manga Spoliers. Rated M for a reason. Sex, blood, gore. Language! Possible rape. Drama. Feuds. Some fluffy moments. Slight AU, some OOCnesss...but I'll try to avoid that. There will be OCs, and lots of interaction between Lelouch and his many other siblings whom we never learned about.. It's focused on him, but the POV will be 3rd person's. Hints of romance between OCs, Cannons, and OC/Cannon. Be warned! Also. I'm later planning on adding a character who will be from Greece, but I'm completely redoing the royal family there and everything, 'cause I'm lazy and don't want to research all of it to make it match up. Story contains snap-shots of past memories in the royal family.

* * *

**February , 2006 (Four years earlier) **

Quickly trudging through the remainder of the heavy and icy snow, five-year-old Lelouch vi Britannia made his way outside, having successfully slipped past two chatting guards. He knew it was insane, even being as young as he was, he knew it. But he had to go!

Not four minutes ago he had overheard his father, Emperor Charles, speaking to some official looking man whom he didn't recognize by the voice alone. There had been an attack on a royal vehicle while returning to the Palace. An attempted assassination. Schneizel had been in the car. The young Prince had been waiting eagerly for weeks for him to return. It wouldn't be very far off to say that his older half brother, the 2nd Prince, was his favourite brother. At the age of three he had began teaching Lelouch how to play 'chess', which was now his absolute favourite pass-time. In fact, his mother sometimes had to drag him out of his room for dinner, away from the chess board, or he'd likely starve to death.

Either way, Schneizel was the only brother, besides Clovis, that really gave Lelouch a second glance, let alone was actually _kind_ to him. He had even given to him for his fourth birthday a handcrafted chess set. The board made of real oak wood and the pieces from real mammoth ivory. With an elegant, almost floral carved design on them. It was his most treasured possession, by far.

However, the moment he heard what had happened, terror that something had happened to Schneizel had overtaken him. He'd turned and rushed outside to (hopefully) greet his safe and sound brother, he hadn't waited to hear what else had happened. He jumped to conclusions, which was never a good thing to do. But he didn't think about it at the time.

Well, he was five after all.

The wind was freezing though. In hindsight, maybe he shouldn't have run out still wearing his pajamas. He hadn't had a chance to get dressed yet. Lelouch had been up most of the night before, too excited to sleep, and then woke up at dawn and practiced his chess strategies in his room until he felt it appropriate to run downstairs to meet his brother.

'Appropriate' meaning four in the morning.

He walked quickly, yet he was slowly losing feeling in both of his feet, his skin ice cold from lack of protection. But he still ducked his head down, attempting to shield his face from the biting winds and sleeting snow. He was nearly at the gates, passing several stone fountains which were filled with icy cold (but not entirely frozen) water, although they had been shut off since the beginning of winter, regardless.

Although, when he heard the sound of footsteps, he looked up, squinting slightly, it was still rather dark out, and the cold wind whipping around him didn't make seeing any easier.

However, he was still able to recognize the older woman that had paused before him. The nineteen-year-old girl with long purple-grey hair and piercing grey-blue eyes: His older half sister.

Guinevere su Britannia. The 1st Princess.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Her usually icy voice asked, in a sickly sweet tone that was obviously fake to anyone with half a brain.

Lelouch blinked, shivering slightly from the coldness, it chilled him from head to toe.

And not meaning the weather, either.

"B-Big Sister...Guinevere." Despite the fact that the young, dark-haired boy was more than aware that his half sister didn't like him, he still bowed his head to show respect to her. She was, after all, of a higher status than he was.

The false sweetness vanished from her beautiful, youthful face. Her 'smile' twisting into a hateful sneer, "Hmph. I do not recall having a boy with _commoner's blood _running through his veins as my brother." she said, eyeing him. "What would a halfling Prince be doing out here this early?" she asked, more like demanded, though obviously she didn't care about his well-being. But anyone would wonder why he was outside in his night clothes, so early, and on a miserable day no less.

Lelouch bit his lip, he didn't want to tell her. But she was his elder, his sister, and his superior. She was far more likely to become the Empress before he even had a chance to take the throne. He didn't like to think of that though, because if he ever _did_ begin to rule, that would mean his brothers and sisters had...

"S-S-Schneizel-" he stuttered, his lips were nearly blue from the cold, and he was trembling.

Guinevere laughed at thos, "What's the matter with you?" she asked, "Cat got your tongue? Just spit it out already!" she said, impatiently.

Swallowing hard, he tried to speak up, he knew his sister was only trying to bait him. But he wouldn't get mad, that's what she wanted. Besides, he was so cold he was having a hard time concentrating on words. "B-Brother S-Schneiz-zel... T-There was a-"

"He is _not_ your brother."

"...W-What?"

The dark haired princess moved forward, so she further towered over the child, "You heard me. Schneizel. Is. Not. Your. Brother." she hissed, flatly, "Don't ever call him that again, you might share blood by our father, but you're just a worthless inconvience to our family. Just like your mother. Remeber your place, brat!" she grabbed his arm in a tight grip, making him wince, she was strong! He could feel the already slow circulation of his blood cut off.

His other hand touched the sleeve of her lavender dress, "S-Stop." he nearly whimpered, "Guinevere... L-Let go...please." it was quite painful. He didn't know why she loathed him so much, he couldn't ever recall in his five-year-old mind anything that he could have done to invoke such a dislike from a sister he barely knew or saw.

"Don't touch me!" Guinevere shrieked in disgust, shoving him backward, "Filthy commoner!" She'd shoved him a little too hard, accidentally causing him to tumble backward, the blood rushing painfully back into his arm, as he toppled over into the stone fountain.

Lelouch gasped in shock as he was immediately surrounded by freezing cold water, that soaked him to the bone. He swallowed a mouthful of water by accident, and began to choke, this caused him to accidentally hit his head against the bottom off the stone fountain, and pain erupted in the back of his skull.

He flailed, weakly trying to push himself above the water, but his limbs had now gone numb from the cold, and he didn't know how to swim anyway, not even in a shallow area of water. His vision blurred, and he was vaugely aware of a tall figure leaning over him before everything went black as he slipped into a warm unconsciousness...

* * *

Prince Schneizel el Britannia didn't like to think of himself as a paticularly fearful person. In fact, most of the time he was rather apathetic about things, in minor matters that is. He wasn't easily fazed by bad news. In fact, he hadn't even been afraid by the nearly successful attempt on his life earlier.

The assassin had crashed his car, purposely, into his, and shot his driver execution style, before attempting to kill him as well. However, the guards had managed to get the gun away from him, and restrain hm as well, until help had come.

So it was safe to say that, by nature, he wasn't a timid person, he might even be considered brave. Although not against nor for his family's rule, and not overly worried about their possible fate either, he was still human. And even if it didn't seem like it, he cared for his family and siblings, paticularly the younger ones. He cared for them a lot.

So as he walked through the front Palace gates with a guard on either of his sides, and several more behind him, dragging the assassin, the sight that unfolded before him shocked him still.

His older half sister, (although only by two years) Guinevere, was standing there. So was Lelouch, his younger half brother. But something was wrong, he knew that immediately. For one thing, they didn't get along. There was a lot of hate and jealousy between them. Although that was rather one-sided, as Lelouch didn't seem to paticularly _dislike_ his sister. More like he was scared of her, for good reason too...

But he stood there in front of her, she had her hand grasping his arm, and he looked to be in pain. He was quite pale, and shivering, no doubt from the cold. Why was he wearing his pajamas anyway?

"Don't touch me!" He heard his sister bellow, shoving the child away from her in disgust, "Filthy commoner!" she cried out.

Schneizel watched in stunned disbelief, as the force of his nineteen-year-old sister send the small Prince stumbling backward into the stone fountain. She seemed surprised, but not entirely upset, by her own actions. Clearly she didn't mean to shove him into the fountain, it wasn't intentional, however she made no effort to help him out, and she just watched with an almost amused look on her face.

Lelouch was flailing in the water, but that lasted for only a couple moments, before the splashing ceased entirely.

That snapped the blonde Prince out of it. He dashed forward, adrenaline rushing through his veins. "Lelouch!" he called, hopng the child heard him. Guinevere blinked when she saw him, she looked like she was about to say something but he completely ignored her.

Not caring that he was fully dressed, and in a rather expensive white suit too, Schneizel leaned forward and plunged both arms, shoulder-deep, into the freezing cold water, stretching and searching until he found his brother. One hand curled under the boy's legs, and the other slipped over his back, behind his head, as he lifted him from the icy fountain's pond.

The blonde pulled the dark-haired child to his chest, inspecting him, anyone could see the concern rolling off of him in waves. "Lelouch?" he asked softly.

Lelouch's breathing came shallowly, his wet bangs plastered to his forehead, he was completely unconscious, but he still trembled from the cold.

Schneizel touched the side of his face, he was way too cold, and his skin nearly blue from it. The young Prince unconsciously leaned his face into the touch, his body desperately wanting any warmth it could cling to, even though his mind was totally unaware.

Schneizel turned to the two guards that had been at his sides, they looked as stunned as he felt.

"Inform Lady Marianne and his Majesty of this incident, I will take care of my brother." he ordered them, they seemed reluctant to leave him, but a sharp look made them utter 'Yes your highness!' in unison before rushing off.

The blonde teenager started to carry the child inside, when he felt a hand touch his shoulder, attempting to stop him. He turned and gave Guinevere a look of such anger and disgust that she flinched back in bewildered shock. Turning his back to her he walked indoors without another word.

* * *

He barely noticed when someone had pulled him from the icy water. As he slipped into a peaceful, warm sleep, he couldn't be bothered to.

Once he'd been carried inside, he had already started to shiver when the first signs came. Although it wasn't hardly noticible yet. The blonde Prince carried him upstairs to his room, and into the private bathroom, he carefully set him down in the tub, keeping his head elevated carefully, as he turned on the water, making it quite hot, but not enough to be scalding.

The sun had only just began to fully rise. But it was not going to do much, not with how cold it was.

Lelouch's skin felt burned, as he slowly began to come to, his head pounded, and his dry, chapped lips aching for a glass of water; while he shivered violently. Despite the warmth he felt rushing over him. He felt tired. So, so tired. His eyes were still shut, and he struggled to open them for a few minutes, before he gave up. And he allowed his body go limp again.

"That's right, just sleep, my brother..." He heard a soft, comforting whisper. Schneizel?

Unconsciousness swept over the already exhausted child. And he felt at peace once again.

* * *

Schneizel watched Lelouch begin to wake.

He had soaked him in the hot bath water for some time, until it started to go cold again, but by then the colour had returned the boy's skin, finally warming up. He had washed the blood that was on the back of his head, but determined it was not too deep of a cut, and he wouldn't have had a concussion, thankfully.

So he had carried him out, towl dried and re-dressed his younger brother. Before he lay him down in bed, and even tucked him in like he recalled his own mother, Alexandra, doing for him, so many years ago. The boy had obviously welcomed it, as he had snuggled into the fluffy warm blankets, even clutching one of the downy pillows to him.

However after a few minutes he had began to stir restlessly, whimpering in his sleep.

"S-Schneizel...? Big brother?" he murmured softly, he sounded almost afraid, beginning to tremble, and not from the cold this time either. "Lelouch?" the blonde asked quietly, his voice gentle, "It is alright, I'm right here," he realized it was a nightmare, "Don't be afraid, I am right here, beside you."

Lelouch's hand that was unoccupied by holding onto the pillow, stretched out and grasped pointlessly at the air. Schneizel almost smiled, he reached toward the dark-haired child, his hand curling around the much smaller one. Almost immediately, his brother's face relaxed, he held tightly onto the hand, as though it were a life raft, and his breathing evened out again.

About an hour later, he had slowly started to wake.

Shifting, Lelouch's eyes slowly opened, violet orbs fluttering and struggling to focus. Before he remembered. Panic swept over him, leaving him feeling almost breathless. "Schneizel!" he cried, bolting up in the bed, heart hammering in his chest.

"I'm right here," relief flooded over him, "Don't worry, Guinevere can't hurt you, Lelouch, I'm here." he said in a reassuring tone.

Confusion clouded his face, "I don't care about that," Lelouch muttered, "Are _you_ okay?" he demanded.

Schneizel frowned, "Me?"

Lelouch blinked, tears appearing in the corners of his eyes, "I-I heard F-Father speaking to a guard... About the a-attack..." he whispered, "That's why... I had to go out and see if...if you were alright."

Several emotions crossed his older brother's face. Surprise, disbelief, anger, and he finally settled on a cross of amusement and concern. "That's why you went outside in your pajamas, at four fifteen A.M in the middle of February?" he asked, and before the brunette could reply, the blonde Prince pulled him out of the bed. Crushing him gently to his chest in a tight hug.

Shock covered his features. He never expected that!

However, that's when the reality of everything that had happened that morning caught up with him, crashing down hard. Lelouch shut his eyes, relaxing in the embrace, and returning it too. "Thank you." He felt tears leak past his closed lids, slipping down his face. "B-Brother..." he whispered, his hands fisting the teen's shirt, as if he were afraid he'd disappear.

"Yes, Lelouch?" He pulled back to look down at him.

"...Your clothes are all wet." He stated, matter-of-factly.

* * *

**So, what do you think so far? Do you like the fluffy Schneizel/Lelouch family moments? I hope so, because chapter three's going to have a lot more of it. Leave a review and tell me what'cha think!**


	3. Chapter III: Sick Day Disaster

**Violet Moon**

**Story Warnings**: Possible Anime/Manga Spoliers. Rated M for a reason. Sex, blood, gore. Language! Possible RAPE . Drama. Feuds. Some fluffy moments. Slight AU, some OOCnesss...but I'll try to avoid that. There will be OCs, and lots of interaction between Lelouch and his many other siblings whom we never learned about.. It's focused on him, but the POV will be 3rd person's.

One of my reviewers asked for a Cornelia/Lelouch sibling moment, so here it is! I even threw in a bit of Lelouch/Euphemia fluff. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, I wasn't sure I could do this story well, but you guys/girls have me feeling more confident in this one. My first CG fanfic.

* * *

**February , 2006 **

The next morning, Lelouch slowly sat up in bed and looked around. before immediately wishing he hadn't. The five-year-old Prince groaned in pain, clutching his head as he flopped back down against the mattress in an undignified manner. He knew he needed to get up, but he just didn't feel like it. Plus - he was freezing, he grabbed the comforter and pulled it up over his head, huddling up in a caccoon-like fashion in an attempt to stop his shivering.

He didn't know why he felt so awful, he didn't hit his head _that_ hard, did he? If he'd had a concussion, Schneizel would have woken him up when he fell asleep...right?

_3... 2... 1..._

"Schneizel!" Lelouch bolted up, tossing the blankets back and leaping out of the bed, ignoring the pain that shot through his skull, he quickly rushed across the room and yanked the door open, stepping out.

He had to find out if Schneizel really was okay, and that everything yesterday hadn't been a dream! He was too busy worrying, and the rational part of his brain was being pushed aside for the part that was worried about his older brother. The child quickly turned down the hall, hoping to find his elder sibling before anyone found _him_.

* * *

It was a rather miserable morning, if Princess Cornelia li Britannia had to be honest with herself. Outside it was freezing, and wet. And what's worse is it had started to snow again in the early hours of the day, long before anyone was awake, and it was coming down too heavily that driving on the road would be dangerous. And not even because it was icy and slippery either, though that certainly was a factor. It was because you could barely see past all the white fluffy bits coming down, the worst part was probably the hail with it.

She was just in the tea room, with Odysseus, and Euphy. Her three-year-old baby sister, who was currently mucking up her breakfast and chatting up a storm. Although it wasn't easy to understand the babbling quite yet.

Cornelia had wanted the chance to talk to her brother before she had to leave and go train again. Although with the current weather, it didn't look like she would be able to take a plane or car for quite some time.

She was just about to start up a new conversation, specifically about the incident the other morning with Lelouch. Schneizel hadn't told her exactly what happened. But she understood enough. And she was so angry with Guinevere about it she had half a mind to go push _her... ..._off a cliff.

It truly was blasphemy to think such things of her sister, the 1st Princess of all people! But, (and although she wasn't paticularly close to her siblings, she did care for them, even love them to an extent), what her sister had done was unforgivable!

She had respected Guinevere! Even loved her older sister, and then she did that!

And she greatly respected Marianne greatly as well.

When she learned what had happened to her son, her only son, she would no doubt be furious. And unlike most of the consorts of her father, she actually had a backbone, and cared about something other than gossiping. She knew most of the women in the Palace only had kids to 'secure' the lifestyle they lived, as the wife of a very powerful and rich Emperor. But when she thought about Lelouch, her little brother...it had upset her greatly to learn what Guinevere had done.

Lelouch was _five_. _Five-fucking-years-old!_

In many ways he was still a baby, no matter how intelligent he was!

Odysseus seemed to understand what she was thinking about. Because he opened his mouth to say something, but never got a word in, as at that moment the double doors flew open.

A familiar little raven-haired child rushed in, still dressed in his pajamas only, two guards chasing after him.

"Big Brother!" Lelouch looked around, worry and disappointment clouded his face, apparantly he didn't see whom he was looking for.

Cornelia stood, she had expected this to happen around when he woke up.

But, her brother had needed to leave very early in the morning, knowing it was going to storm and knew he had to leave before it got too bad. He was meeting a very important Japanese buisness man for some reason, she mostly kept out of his buisness. But he had to rush to get out, he'd been by Lelouch's side all night, after all. She thought it was sweet how close they were.

"Are you looking for Schneizel, Lelouch?" she asked, her voice calm, and even gentle.

Lelouch eyed her, almost nervously a moment, before he gave a quick nod, peering past her, as if hoping his favourite brother would materialize if he paid close enough attention.

"He had to leave," she informed the young Prince, feeling her heart pang slightly when his face fell, and his shoulders dropped. "But... He told me to tell you that when you got up, he would be back in a day or so and you could play chess together as soon as he returned." she told him, and he beamed, she returned the smile.

However, that smile faded when he suddenly started coughing, it was a horrible, almost hacking sound. He covered his mouth, trying to stop it. He smiled sheepishly, looking winded, and when he met Cornelia's eyes again, she noticed his appearance for the first time.

Lelouch was ashen pale, strands of his ebony hair plastered to his face, which was glistening with perspiration. His whole body seemed to quiver, dark violet eyes were glassy and unfocused, and his breathing seemed a bit off.

Cornelia frowned a bit, she was about to ask if her brother was alright. When Euphemia seemed to notice the small brunette for the first time. She twisted around in her chair and slid off, running towards him as fast as her short legs could carry her. She spred her arms out open wide "LELOUCH!" she cried happily, seeing her second favourite person in the world. The smaller child launched at her half-brother and tackled him to the floor, much to everyone's surprise but not necessarily shock.

"E-Euphy!" Lelouch mumbled, when he recovered, staring up at the little pink-haired girl.

"I misssssed you!" She gave a toothy grin, and sloppily kissed the older child on the cheek, making him flush further as the action.

Cornelia laughed softly, it was obvious her little sister was infatuated by him. It was cute, and she thought he might have returned the 'feelings' to some extent.

But in all honesty, related or not, she couldn't see them being a good match in the future. Euphy was an innocent, naive and loving girl. Not to say Lelouch was the opposite, but he was intelligent, determined, and downright stubborn. If he ever became Emperor she knew he would be a good one, he'd be fierce and probably have to do some unsavoury things.

Euphy was just too sweet and gentle, she seemed much too kind to be a proper ruler. Although Lelouch was the type to keep her grounded for a short time, in her young life so far, she was just much more free-spirited than good for her.

She saw her brother as the type who would need a girl to knock the sense into him once in a while, in the future at least. But, that wasn't something she needed to think of strongly for a long while...

"Euphy," Cornelia carefully lifted her off of the little Prince. Lelouch sat up, looking flushed and...well, ill.

Great, so he was probably sick.

As if she needed another reason to _loathe_ Guinevere.

Marianne needed to be informed right away, but she wasn't even in the Palace at the moment. She had gone to help with teaching officers and pilots in the use of a paticular invention, known as Knightmares, she truly was a master at it. With both his mother and older brother, Schneizel, away. Who was going to help him? Because everyone in the palace was aware of one thing: Lelouch vi Britannia _hated_ doctors.

Lovely.

Sighing, Cornelia turned to face her brother, "Odysseus..." she looked at him, he smiled, understandingly, and held his arms out to take the squirming Euphy, "You take Lelouch to the nurse, I'll make sure Euphemia gets cleaned up." That was the thing about younger children, if they had an older sibling, they didn't like the maids or guards to do things for them, they wanted their brother or sister to do it. After all, who wanted some strange doctor or servant touching them when they had family they cared about to help?

Lelouch was no exception.

"Thank you."

"No problem," Euphy opened her arms eagerly to her older half brother, her sister was so sweet, she loved everyone.

Odysseus offered his sister a smile, "Good luck," he said, knowing she would need it. No one would think it, looking at him any time he was feeling well, but Lelouch was...well, childish when he was sick. You'd actually think he was really his own age: Five.

Cornelia watched her brother carry her dearest sister out, before turning to the young Prince, who simply looked at her with half lidded eyes, he seemed curious and a bit frustrated, probably because he didn't understand what was going on.

Good.

The last thing she needed was a stubborn child running off because he refused to get help when he was sick.

"Come, Lelouch, Let's get you upstairs." She held out her hand for him to take. He looked confused, before he reached out and curled his smaller hand around hers, she smiled and started to lead him out, before he froze in place, looking like he was about to be sick. "Lelouch? Are you alright?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but everything spun and he suddenly fainted. He last saw Cornelia reaching out and catching him before his head hit the floor.

* * *

When Lelouch woke up again, he was sure it hadn't been long since he had passed out. Slowly opening his eyes, he noticed he was moving.

No, that wasn't right.

He was being carried.

Glancing around, he realized it was Cornelia was carrying him, and then she set him down, and he looked around, seeing that he was on his bed, the covers beneath him. Feeling a wave of nausea and fatigue, his eyes drooped shut.

"Try to stay awake Lelouch," he heard his sister say, "I'll be right back." she touched his cheek momentarily, with the back of her hand. He leaned into it, welcoming the cold contact. Only just realizing how hot he actually felt. His stomach began to hurt worse, but he forced himself not to let her see.

The hand withdrew.

His eyes opened again, watching her quickly leave the room, most likely to go get a nurse.

Now that Cornelia was out of the room, Lelouch allowed his facade to break.

The pain was so competely excruciating, he sat up on his knees, wrapping his arms around his stomach tightly. Much to his anger and frustration, the action didn't ease the ache he was feeling at all. Clenching his teeth together, he squeezed both eyes shut, whimpering and trying to hold back tears, as his knees began to tremble with the effort of supporting his body weight. It hurt so badly.

Lelouch panted, all of his energy feeling completely drained now. And small beads of sweat began to form under his ebony bangs. He moaned, the white hot pain still remained. The small boy crawled forward, and he sat on the edge of his king-sized bed, bent over from the pain.

"C...Corn-aah!" The pain flared further, and his small form felt like he was being roasted alive, or stabbed a thousand times in the stomach by tiny little knives. Sweat dripped down his face, and he choked, fighting back the need to throw up. It was too much pain, even his throat was aching. And his head pounded sharply, feeling worse than it had the prior morning.

Lelouch grabbed the closest thing to him, and hugged the pillow tightly to his chest.

"M-Mothe- agh…Mo...the…er-Agh!" he cried softly, tears starting to run down his cheeks, mingling with the perspiration, and with the effort to speak came the consequences to his condition. "S-Sister C-Corne-gah!" His nails dug into the pillow, actually tearing the material a bit, he could barely get the words out, and they weren't even coherent. Still, he tried again. "F-Father!" Finally, he gave up, as he buried his head deep into the pillow and fought the need to scream and cry.

The door then opened, but he didn't even notice, until a gentle but firm hand slipped under his face, tilting his chin back. His eyes slowly fluttered open, and dark indigo eyes met glistening violet ones. "Lelouch..."

Cornelia realized she'd never seen her younger half-brother looking so completely vulnerable and childlike before.

It was a pitiful state in which he was in, really.

Lelouch was shivering violently, so hard his whole form seemed to quake. His eyes were glassy, bloodshot and pained, tears still falling from them. His hair was a wild mess, the raven locks damp with perspiration, and matted, clinging to his forehead and the sides of his face. He was sweating a lot, his lips quivered, even as he bit down on the lower one, it was slightly bloody too, probably from the teeth digging sharply into it. But he didn't even seem to notice, compared to the pain he was currently in, it was less than nothing. Despite how hot he felt, his skin looked to be a deathly pale shade.

Truly a heartbreaking sight.

"S-S-Sister," He let out a choked sob, staring at her with such confusion and pain in his brilliantly violet eyes, that she felt her heart ache, "H-Help me..." he clutched her arm, as a few more tears escaped.

He didn't even notice that the nurse, Elisia, was there. Until Cornelia gestured to her, and she stepped forward, "Your Highness," she said, swallowing.

The boy looked so endearing, she'd never seen the Prince look this way before. "Please open your mouth for me," she instructed, and he complied, just wanting the pain to go away. However, he did close his eyes when she put the thermometer in, and he closed his mouth.

The purple-haired Princess took her younger brother's hand, and he held onto it for dear life, trying to control his shaking and hold back more tears.

A few minutes later it beeped, and Elisia removed it. "104.6 degrees Fahrenheit. Oh dear," she muttered worriedly, looking at the two royals before her, "We need to get him to a hospital." she said, "Immediately." she added afterwards, realizing neither of them would really know about temperature and medicines.

"A hospital?"

"Your majesty?" A guard standing by the door, who had no doubt been eavesdropping on them, spoke up, "I'm afraid that won't be possible. All the roads are completely blocked off do to the snowstorm, you can't even see outside. They've determined this is the worst one in the last decade. There's no way to get to a hospital."

Cornelia visibly paled, looking at her half-conscious brother.

Wonderful.

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Amber, whose little sister Lacey is quite sick at the moment. Feel better soon Lacey-chan! **

**Also, do you think I should make this the end of the 'sick dayand skip to a different age now? Or instead a second chapter for this part of the story, 'cause I'm not sure if I'm over-doing the five-year-old thing yet. So, do I continue, or a skip? If you think the second option, what age should I make him in the next chapter? Please leave a review and let me know, thanks a bunch!**


	4. Chapter IV: A Lullaby For You

**Violet Moon**

**A/N**: Hey guys! So, thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, I think this is the most reviews I've gotten for one story in less than a week, and I'm really glad it's been a success so far.

Also, I wanted to tell you I've decided to start a second Code Geass story alongside this one. Lelouch and an OC are going to be the stars, but it's not a romance. And I'd like it if all of you checked it out later! It's going to be called "Illusion Of Hope", and is quite loosely based off of a Pokèmon movie I've seen.

Oh, one more thing. This chapter will be the first appearance of a very important OC, however the character will remain unnamed for the time being.

Well, that'll be all for now!

Whoops! Almost forgot a disclaimer, I haven't done one of those for this story yet!

Ahem... *Clears throat* I hereby declare that I, Luna, do not own Code Geass, or any of its characters! I also do not own the song 'Lullaby For You', everything belongs to their respective owners/creators.

* * *

**February, 2006**

"C-Cornelia!" Lelouch whined, his teeth chattering from the cold, "I-Is this n-necessary?" he looked on the verge of tears.

The purple-haired Princess sighed, as she finished pouring the ice into the already cold bath, "I'm sorry, Lelouch, but this is the only thing I could think of. I don't know how else to get your fever down."

"But I'm okay now!" He insisted, grabbing her hand and putting it against his head, "See?"

"Nice try," Cornelia smiled, gently, "You're still burning up." she told her little brother, ruffling his wet hair, causing him to pout unhappily. But at least the medicine she had given him had helped make that awful stomach ache he had at least tolerable, for now.

She couldn't just keep drugging him, they needed an actual doctor's help, but with the current, stormy weather... she didn't now how long it would be until his condition got worse. Even the nurse wasn't entirely sure, but her best guess was Pneumonia.

Yeah, that's right, _Pneuomnia_. It's not like they kept the antibiotics for that kind of thing lying around the ktchen or something.

She tried her best to keep him distracted, knowing her brother didn't do well with the cold. So she really didn't understand why he went out the other day in the freezing cold anyway. Couldn't he have just waited for Schneizel to get home? Or at least get dressed in appropriate clothes before running outside?

She blamed Guinevere for his getting sick of course, everyone knew concussions and the flu lowered your immune system dramatically, which created a risk of greater infections and ilnesses.

She just wished Marianne or Schneizel were here, she had no idea how to take care of a sick child. And she felt guilty that she couldn't do more for the small boy.

* * *

(**Later, that night**)

Cornelia smiled as she lay Lelouch down in his bed, tucking him in. He was already half asleep, and his fever had gone down dramatically, thankfully. And now the ebony-haired child was completely exhausted.

She couldn't blame him, really. It was so easy to forget that he was only five-years-old, although it was sometimes sad that he understood as much as he did. However, that would be able to make him stronger in the future.

Explaining to Euphy and Nunnally why they couldn't see their favourite big brother would be more difficult, however.

Truth be told, she really didn't want to leave him. Of course the nurse would check in periodically, and the guards would be right outside of his room. But... she still felt protective, not wanting to go until she was sure he would be fine.

Unfortunately, she was still a Princess, and she had issues she needed to deal with, and buisness to take care of. She couldn't ignore her duties anymore than Schneizel could have, big sister or not.

So, reluctantly, she pressed a gentle kiss to her younger brother's forehead, and straightened, glancing at him one last time before she stepped out of the room.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Princess Cornelia, or any of the royal guard. Lelouch would not be alone for long.

In the darkness of the night, a short figure ran across the Palace yard. She jumped up behind two of the guards and swiftly pulled out the small cloth, she blew the silver dust at the two of them as they turned around, causing them to inhale it.

Silence in the air.

When the dust cleared, both of the guards were gone, all that was left was their clothes and weapons. And... two small, fat, and fluffy animals.

Guinea pigs.

A smirk danced on the young girl's face, "Cavia porcellus, small and easy to take care of, unlike what you previously were. All men are pigs," she muttered, "And they shall be forever." a michevious giggle escaped her lips. She turned and jumped up the side of the wall, running with breakneck speed, unitl she reached the balcony. She slipped into the room, which was warm, all she needed to do was find a disguise...

* * *

Lelouch twisted and turned in his bed, he had told himself he wasn't going to cry anymore. Because it only made him feel worse afterwards. Despite this though, a soft moan of pain escaped his lips.

He couldn't help it, his stomach had started hurting again about twenty minutes ago, waking him unpleasantly, and the ache had only begun to grow worse and worse. Despite what he had been encouraging himself not to do, Lelouch felt tears start sliding out beneath his closed lids. Hands fisting in the soft bedsheets, trying to relieve the sharp, stabbing pain in his stomach and chest too.

Than was when he heard it, shuffling, and footsteps.

Forcing his eyes open, his blurry vision took in the figure standing by his bed, gazing down at him.

She looked quite young, younger than Schneizel and Cornelia. Short black hair and bright eyes. He felt a moment of fleeting panic, until he realized she was wearing a maid's uniform.

So she was just a servant. That was a relief, but still disappointing at the same time. He wanted Schneizel, or Cornelia. Or his mother.

Lelouch took a deep breath, wincing at it just made everything geel worse, and shutting his eyes again, he let out a small, pained whimper.

He felt weight on the side of his bed, and then fingers gently combing through his hair. The young maid (too young) began to sing quietly to him, while he lay a still as he could, trying not to cause anymore pain, and drank in the soft, healing words:

_"There may not be an answer to this tune..._

_Why the sky is blue... _

_Is the change in me all true?_

_Now that you are next to me I have no fears, a__nd all I know is that I want to be with you._

_Sometimes it's easy to forget the times we weep, t__he moment makes us weak, and all the shame I seek._

_Memories exist for all the precious days my heart still wants to keep._

_Somewhere deep inside of me..._

_A lullaby for you._

_Don't you worry baby, I'll be here by your side._

_May tomorrow be wonderful too._

_Close to you I hope to stay, endlessly from today._

_Even through cloudy days..._

_You are not alone."_

Despite the aching, he couldn't help slowly relaxing. The girl's voice was warm, and sweet, almost hypnotic. Lulling him gradually to sleep again. He couldn't help but think that he knew the girl's voice, even though he didn't know her at all. But he knew it...somewhere. Had she sang to him before? He didn't recognize her face. It was...confusing. But when he felt a warm hand close around his own, he stopped worrying about it. He just wanted to comfort, even if it was from a total stranger. He turned his head the the side, holding tightly onto the girl's hand, burying his face in her arm.

_"Sweet dreams I do not see._

_'Cause darkness scares me, Is it because I'm still so young? _

_Or the loneliness in me._

_Wish I may I wish I might, sleep soundly through the windy nights._

_Just to dream of you tonight..._

_A lullaby for you."_

Lelouch tried to focus on good thoughts, pleasant ones. Of Schneizel, and Marianne. Cornelia, Euphemia and Nunnaly, too. All the people that he cared most about. The ones he loved and who loved him back. Oddly enough, he felt the pain starting to fade.

_"Stars will always gracefully watch over 'till it's bright._

_May tomorrow be wonderful too._

_Take my hands and promise me, that we'll be all right_

_Finding a place to feel at home... you are not alone._

_Maybe I'll turn back to stay, where I came from only yesterday._

_Whisper that the past is gone eternally."_

The young 'maid' smiled gently as she watched Lelouch slowly drift off, his grip on her hand loosened slightly, and he had a small smile on his face as well. She knew she could get in trouble for her interferring with the ilness that was suppose to kill him, but that didn't matter to her at the moment. She may have hated men, but he was a child, he never did anything wrong. And he was still going to suffer so much in his future. She wished she could pervent it somehow.

The least she could do was help him to heal. So that's just what she did. Allowing her magic to flow through her music, the soft melody flowing through her lips.

_"A lullaby for you..._

_Don't you worry baby, I'll be here by your side._

_May tomorrow be wonderful too._

_Close to you I hope to stay, endlessly from today._

_Even through cloudy days..._

_You are not alone..._

_You are not alone."_

When he was finally fast asleep, she stood carefully, and pulle the blanket up, around his neck. She smiled, tucking a strand of his black hair behind his ear, "Goodnight, Lelouch vi Britannia," she whispered to him, "We will see each other again someday. I hope you don't forget me." she smiled one last time, and straightened up. Before she turned and walked out to the balcony, stepping out before closing the door.

Her hands slid along the white polished railing, shiny and wet from snow.

She gripped it and pushed, throwing herself off the side of the ledge, and down a fifty-foot drop.

She landed in a crouch, before standing upright, "Now... Where did I leave those pigs?"

* * *

**So, what do ya think? *Smiles***


End file.
